


"Cogito Ergo Sum" Information Hub

by VaryuPon



Series: "I Am" Series [1]
Category: Cogito Ergo Sum, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaryuPon/pseuds/VaryuPon
Summary: Cogito Ergo Sum (codenamed Project-CES) is a feature film about the connection of three lives mixed into the storm of criminal activity.This film is the proverbial “Part I” of this project series. The “Part II” or “completing half” of the story lies within the companion film, “Sow Don’t Sing,” which is meant to be watched in succession to Project-CES.Created by: Alysha Nunez (Art, Direction, Story, Animation, Colors.)





	"Cogito Ergo Sum" Information Hub

**Author's Note:**

> Cogito Ergo Sum (codenamed Project-CES) is a feature film about the connection of three lives mixed into the storm of criminal activity.
> 
> This film is the proverbial “Part I” of this project series. The “Part II” or “completing half” of the story lies within the companion film, “Sow Don’t Sing,” which is meant to be watched in succession to Project-CES.
> 
> Created by: Alysha Nunez (Art, Direction, Story, Animation, Colors.)

自主制作アニメ Cogito Ergo Sum (Feature Film)

****

Reference the **[#Cogito Ergo Sum](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/tagged/cogito-ergo-sum) **tag for related posts.

**Cogito Ergo Sum** (codenamed _Project-CES_ ) is a feature film about the connection of three lives mixed into the storm of criminal activity.

This film is the proverbial “ **Part I** ” of this project series. The “ **Part II** ” or “ _completing half_ ” of the story lies within the companion film, “ **[Sow Don’t Sing](http://project-ces-sds-blog.tumblr.com/sds),**” which is meant to be watched in succession to _Project-CES_.

 _Created by_ : **Alysha Nunez** (Art, Direction, Story, Animation, Colors.) 

_Three lives, two relationships, and one arranged marriage to shake them all…_

Being the chauffeur to the town’s mafia king has it’s perks–the job security’s solid, and driving around is as easy as breathing. 

But soon enough, Nelson Reed find himself at odds after a chance encounter with his boss’ betrothed. 

And after a recent murder, an agent from the FBI starts to put him under investigation…

_LAST FEW SIDE CHARACTERS PENDING…_

__

The protagonist.

Full ver.: [**HERE**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvaryupon.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FNelson-Reed-Full-Character-Sheet-735873770%3Fga_submit_new%3D10%253A1521277998%26ga_type%3Dedit%26ga_changes%3D1%26ga_recent%3D1&t=MzRhYjFlYTUzNmFhNWVhOGExYjBkNTE5NTRiY2FjNjQzZjUwYjg0NSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)

****

Full ver.: **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvaryupon.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FKen-Freidman-Full-Character-Sheet-737324203%3Fga_submit_new%3D10%253A1522069302&t=MTMzYWZmNTM5ZDE0YTI5NmUwMmZmYThhYzYzY2ViNzEzYWIxN2ZmYixUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)**

Full ver.: **[HERE.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvaryupon.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FIsidore-Dalton-Full-Character-Sheet-737902799&t=Y2EwZTg4MzU1NzllZjM2NTZlNWQ0YTVkNGE5YmY3NGM4OTZjNGFjMCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)**

****

Full ver.: [**HERE.**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvaryupon.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FLuca-Russo-Full-Character-Sheet-736960702&t=MWY0YTA5ZDQyMmRjNjQxZTQzNWFkOGI5MjljNjU1Y2U0YjM5MjE5ZCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)

Full ver.: **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fvaryupon%2Fart%2FRamon-Guinto-Full-Character-Sheet-755662256&t=MTk5NDUyZjQwYzFmY2E2ZWExMDZiZWMzYTcxYmYxZGM5NGJmMWM0YSxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0)**.

Full ver.: **[HERE](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fvaryupon%2Fart%2FPietro-Segreti-Full-Character-Sheet-756149012&t=ZThkZjViZDgyZDRlMWY1MzE0NDRhYThkNzM5MzZhMDA3ODRlOWM3OCxUbU4zdWpESg%3D%3D&p=&m=0).**

_PENDING…_

## 

> _Materials ranging from key developmental assets to extra work for the sake of it. Though these are entitled with “bonus,” it would be misleading to assume each material organized below have been relegated to an “irrelevant” status._

  1. **When referencing/sharing any part of these features, please just link back to this main page for proper context.**
  2. **Nothing on this page may be downloaded and reposted without my explicit permission.**
  3. **You may be allowed to archive any of these files for personal use/reflective analysis ONLY!! By NO means are you allowed to take credit for ANY part of these aspects of production or the short in question.**
  4. **When linking back, credit by name is greatly appreciated.**



> _Preliminary tests demonstrating the overall aesthetic of the film and technical capabilities of the final character designs. Each test is meant to showcase specific character themes/emotional assets, etc._

__

[REBLOGABBLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/172819901807/lol-why-submit-a-file-on-a-usb-drive-when-you-can)

> “Shirobako” cover for a pencil test submitted for a scholarship. 

[REBLOGGABLE POST](http://varyupon.tumblr.com/post/172984963472/o-k-a-y-i-was-a-lil-too-ambitious-given-the-time)

> Pencil test that was submitted for a scholarship opportunity. 

_PENDING…_

> _8tracks redirect links. FST (fan made soundtracks) mixes ranging from film temp/mood-setting development music to character image songs. **Each album will have a complimentary booklet to download underneath each description, complete with song lyrics and story-relevant context illustrations.**_

_PENDING…_

> _The “pitch bible.“_ _Tailored pitch deck/film assets–presents the project with the most baseline information._

> _As the mafia’s chauffeur, Nelson Reed is given a choice: to ride off romantically into the sunset with the consigliere or to steal back his childhood sweetheart–who is fiancé to the don._

__

__

_PENDING…_


End file.
